This invention relates to wind driven power devices and compressors and in particular to a mechanically automated and operated wind driven power device, compressor and compressed air storage apparatus.
The invention is intended to exploit the fact that, because air is compressible the energy therein can be stored and released in a controlled manner. This is of particular significance for wind-energized apparatus since, as is commonly known, there is a considerable and continuous variation in the strength at which the wind blows.
A need has long existed for an inexpensive power system that is easy to maintain and practical to provide utility independence for the homeowner or small user. Known windmill systems provide a degree of independence but require constant attention to furl the windmill out of the wind in high wind speed conditions or move the windmill to an inactive mode of operation when the storage cylinder has reached its capacity.